Team Quatro Puppy
Team Quatro Puppy (formerly known as Team Quatro Cerberus) is the team that represents the Quatro Cerberus Guild in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 Creation In order to take part in the Grand Magic Games and be the number one guild in Fiore, Team Quatro Cerberus is created with Rocker, Yaeger, War Cry, Nobarly, and Semmes, having Bacchus as a reserve member. Preliminaries Team Quatro Cerberus participates in the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth in which they have to be one of the first eight teams to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 5-10 *Team Quatro Cerberus passes on to the main event in 7th place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 11-12 Day One Event: Hidden Team Quatro Cerberus competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves or accidentally attacking clones - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 *Team Quatro Cerberus selects Yaeger to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 *Yaeger finishes in sixth place, earning Team Quatro Cerberus 2 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 14 Battle: War Cry vs. Orga Nanagear After coming sixth in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the third battle of day 1, the organizers choose War Cry to compete for Quatro Cerberus. *War Cry battles Orga Nanagear from Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 7-8 *War Cry loses the battle, earning Team Quatro Cerberus 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 14 *Due to the injuries sustained in this battle, War Cry is replaced by reserve member Bacchus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 17 Day Two Event: Chariot Team Quatro Cerberus competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 2 *Team Quatro Cerberus selects Bacchus to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 5 *Bacchus finishes in first place, earning Team Quatro Cerberus 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 10 Battle: Elfman Strauss vs. Bacchus After coming first in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 2, the organizers choose Bacchus to compete for Quatro Cerberus. *Bacchus battles Elfman Strauss from Team Fairy Tail A.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 15-17 *Bacchus loses the battle, earning Team Quatro Cerberus 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 25-26 *As a result of this loss, the guild's name, according to their wager is turned to Quatro Puppy for the duration of the games. Day Three Event: Pandemonium Team Quatro Puppy competes in the third event, "Pandemonium". Players have to kill monsters of different levels to earn points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-12 *Team Quatro Puppy selects Nobarly to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 7 *No one competes; Erza Scarlet finishes the event alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 14-20 To let the other teams score the other points and develop a ranking, the organizers plan for the remaining seven teams to compete in a secondary event, where they must hit a Magic power measuring device with the most powerful attack they can muster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 *Nobarly hits the meter and earns a score of 124, granting him sixth place, and 2 points for Team Quatro Puppy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 14 Battle: Millianna vs. Semmes After coming sixth in the third event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 3, the organizers choose Semmes to compete for Quatro Puppy. *Semmes battles Millianna from Team Mermaid Heel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 9 *Semmes loses the battle, earning Team Quatro Puppy 0 points. Day Four Event: Naval Battle Team Quatro Puppy competes in the fourth event, "Naval Battle". Players swim inside a floating sphere of water and are required to knock each other out to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 2 *Team Quatro Puppy selects Rocker to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 6 *Rocker finishes in seventh (last) place, earning Team Quatro Puppy 1 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 1 Tag Battle: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Nichiya vs. Bacchus & Rocker After coming seventh in the fourth event, a tag battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 4, the organizers choose Bacchus and Rocker to compete for Quatro Puppy. *Bacchus and Rocker battle Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and Nichiya from Team Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 7 *Bacchus and Rocker lose the battle, earning Team Quatro Puppy 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 17 Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Hidden *War Cry vs. Orga Nanagear *Chariot *Elfman Strauss vs. Bacchus *Pandemonium *MPF (Event) *Millianna vs. Semmes *Naval Battle *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Nichiya vs. Bacchus & Rocker' References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Quatro Cerberus Members